


Need It Closer

by orphan_account



Series: Free! [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M, also he has a crush on rin, but is sensitive about liking men, sousuke likes all genders, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's the character. In these movies there's always the sex couple, the dumb blonde, the jock, the nerd, the token kid of another race, the virgin, the smart one who dies last, and the nice guy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need It Closer

 

On Rin's laptop a horror movie played. Sousuke sat beside the redhead on the bottom bunk, fidgeting with his hands to keep from jumping. Not that it was scary, but Rin made it clear he wanted to see  Sou  squirm. It made just watching the movie competitive.

"Don't go alone! You never go anywhere alone... moron." Rin kept a running commentary. Every time he'd say something, even if he didn't, Sousuke would look at Rin. Honestly, he looked a bit ridiculous with his hair tied up with a headband holding his hair away from his freshly washed face. 

"If he didn't go out there alone, then the others would have to create another distraction to get back to the bus." Sousuke pointed at the screen, then looked back at Rin. Again, he just looked. 

Rin looked back up at Sousuke, making no notice of his staring. "Okay, but there's the couple still upstairs."

"They said they were just looking for batteries." 

Rin shook his head, "Sousuke. A couple leaving the group means they are going to have sex and get killed." He made a face as if to say 'this is obvious scary movie basics so please catch up'. 

Sousuke nodded, looking back at the screen. Not really paying attention to the crappy story line. "But they already had sex once downstairs." He looked back to Rin who was hiding his face into his arm. Sousuke thought he was frustrated until he saw the smile peek from his sleeve. 

The head lifted up and he was greeted with those sharp teeth, "That's the character. In these movies there's always the sex couple, the dumb blonde, the jock, the nerd, the token kid of another race, the virgin, the smart one who dies last, and the nice guy." He counted the tropes onto his fingers, but poked Sousuke in the arm when he got to 'the jock'.

"Why am I the jock?" Sousuke asked. He knew, honestly, but he also knew that in a few years he'd no longer be the jock, the kid who talked with his muscles. Who would he be then? Who was Rin now?

Rin cocked his head and turned back to the screen, "Well, I guess if you take your athletic body away you'd be somebody entirely different but-…I'm not sure." He really tried thinking this through. Hypothetical horror situations were important to dwell on.

"You were the token kid of another race back in Australia, weren't you." Sousuke laughed at his own words, thinking about middle school  Rin  being taken to a haunted house. 

There was a loud scoff, "Okay, but now  i'd  be the smart one who dies last." 

Sousuke laughed again, because Rin definitely is brave, and would outlast everyone else but- "The smart one would be Nitori." Rin glared at him. "No, think about it. He'd be the one to just hide somewhere until it's safe to get out." 

Rin couldn't imagine Ai being the last survivor over himself. No matter how hard he tried. "Really? Sousuke, Ai is totally the virgin." 

The movie took their attention once again, it was the sex couple. 

"Oh, they are having sex." Sousuke noted. Rin nodded, he knew it. Though, the screen was soon filled with more nudity than most movies he's seen, "Oi! Rin, what porn shop did you buy this movie from?"

Hurrying to turn the escalating volume down, Rin nearly growled his teeth. "Shut up! The worse the movie is the more skin they'll show. Another basic horror movie fact." He leaned back again. Sousuke shut up and just watched the onscreen actors suck face. 

It got quiet again until that couple was killed.

"Okay, so who am I?" 

Rin saw Sousuke hold his hands up for each character trope. "I say you're still the jock. They get certain perks in the movie. For instance, the car, the friends, and the girl." 

In his hatred for the jock character, Sousuke said "I'll take the car and the friends. The girl however is the dumb blonde and I'd rather not." 

The movie was coming to a close, all the actors on screen running around, one after the other getting offed. Rin chewed his lip, "But the dumb blonde also has big breasts and a high sex drive." 

"You can be the jock if tits are your thing." The words came out rather bluntly, and Sousuke didn't realize his odd wording until-

Rin's eyes widened before closing tight. He knocked his head on the wall beside him, "Tits aren't your thing ,  are they?" 

Sousuke choked on air, and stilled in the sudden awkward tension. "I- What? No, I mean  i'm  not into just sexualizing women like the movies do. I don't think of girls that way." He was turned to Rin who was turning a shade different from asking such a question.

"Sorry! Sorry, Sou, I just assumed. So you're not-" Rin's words were cut off with a cough from Sousuke.

"Well... lets just say I can like whoever regardless of their sex." Sousuke jolted at the end of his sentence, right before the credits rolled a loud scream emitted from the laptop, his large left hand clasped onto Rin's smaller shoulder. There goes the meaning behind saying something serious.

Rin begins chuckling, "You- You got scared! I made you squir-" 

Sousuke forgot about Rin's hopes to make him, the big bad Yamazaki, jump at a simple scary movie. The hand he had on the majority of Rin's shoulder moved to his neck, making Rin forget his words. 

"I planned on telling you differently,  Rin." The credits rolled with ominous music in the background.

Rin leaned forward and stopped the movie losing his laugh, leaning back he realized the warm hand on his neck had followed. He was curious if he should brush the hand off, but he couldn't do that. Not to Sou. "It's fine with me, honestly. You're my best friend, you could murder somebody and  i'd  help hide the body." 

His words made Sousuke smile with something in his eyes, and his hand quickly left him. It left Rin with a cool spot where it recently sat. "I still meant on telling you differently. But I guess that doesn't matter now, because you're my friend." Those words should have sounded happier to  Rin  but the good mood of the movie was gone. 

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"No, even better. You're my best friend." His hands wiped roughly at his eyes. 

Rin knelt up on his knees and closed the laptop. Very carefully he leaned over Sousuke, looking up into his eyes, hoping to see into that big head of his. "Sousuke, how long have you been holding this in?" 

Sou's eyes looked down at Rin's hands, "Holding what in?" 

"Sousuke-" Rin leaned in closer, searching for eye contact, "Holding in your feelings for me." 

Finally, those dark eyes shot at him, scared and shocked and nothing like calm. His whole being was nervous and exposed. The only thing he could do was cry, letting out a few years of tears he saved for this occasion.

"Okay, Sousuke I 'm sorry I didn't mean to make you... cry. I'm not good at this, shit, but please I didn't mean to." Seeing Sousuke in pain hurts, last time Sousuke was in pain he cried too, but now he could only get red in the face. 

Sousuke liked Rin, has liked him since they were kids. He hated that they were having this conversatio n  now of all times, and not twenty years from now when they couldn't do anything about it. "This hurts, but more than anything i'm  scared." 

Out of everything, Rin was concerned Sou was scared of him. "Of me?" 

Sousuke was quick to shake his head and grab the hand that held onto his leg, "I'm scared because I want you to give me a chance, and I don't know if you're going to reject me." 

Rin swallowed a lump in his throat so he could talk. In his head he thought about all the times he's told himself he wasn't into guys. He was thoroughly sure he was straight. But this was Sousuke, and Sousuke just asked him to give him a chance. 

"Sousuke, I'm not into- this. I mean, it's different, I haven't thought about..." Thought about what. It was just the same as a girlfriend. You held them the same, right? You just let yourself love them. "What would you even do with two dicks, one is difficult enough." 

A snort from Sousuke made Rin stop in his thought process. "I'm asking you to give me a chance, not think about our dicks ." And Rin's head caught up, and he laughed too. Of course Sousuke would think about things deeper than how sex works. 

"Then," Again, he had to swallow, "Can I try holding you? To see how it feels?" Rin felt like the virgin from the horror movie. Trying something for the first time. Nervous.

"How about I hold you?" Sousuke said looking down at him. 

Rin could barely nod before those big arms crowded around his body and held him close. His head resting on the expanse of his chest. He took a large gulp of breath, trying to stop himself from shaking in nervousness. Those arms squeezed him, hands balled into fists at his back. 

After a few moments Rin noticed Sou's heartbeat in his ear, it was steadily rising. He was scared, Rin knew. So he took his limp arms and wrapped them back around his friend. His own hands gently running his nails down the fabric. 

Hesitantly, Sousuke left a light peck on the top of Rin's head. Rin lifted up at this, pursing his lips. "Can I try something else?" 

Sousuke blinked a few times, "Are you going to kiss me?" 

Rin shrugged his shoulders subtl y , "I don't know, yet. I'm still trying to-" He brought his left hand to Sou's right arm, "Close your eyes." 

Sousuke grunted lowly, but complied and lowered his eyelids. "I hope you do kiss me." 

"Oi! Don't try to be funny, shut it." Rin playfully tapped Sou's cheek and Sousuke grinned. Finally, grinned before he dropped it again and got serious once more. 

He could only listen to Rin's open mouth breathing in the silence that followed. He was thinking. Sou evened his breathing and payed attention to Rin's hands that now held lightly to both sides of his face. This was everything to him at this moment. Rin was a good person for Sou. He expected Rin to runaway at least, but here they were. 'trying it out'.

Rin leaned forward, feeling his knees slide closer to  Sou  with his weight sinking the mattress. They bumped noses and Sousuke took in a shaky breath, letting it out slowly. They mingled warm breath like that for a few seconds that seemed an eternity. 

The redhead thought about backing out, then. Some silly, childish thought in his head telling him that kissing your best friend meant taking a blow to your masculinity. But he knocked the idea away and pressed his lips against the other's anyway. 

And his mind blanked, then. Nerves were definitely still there. But Sou was also. He trusted Sou. 

"Mm!" Honestly, Sousuke felt he held in his noises long enough, and the feeling of soft lips against his own begged him to. H e pulled the headband on Rin's head off by accident in his attempt to stroke his hair. His hands then gripped into Rin's thin tank top, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that the material was probably being stretched. 

Rin focused on the feeling of Sousuke against his body and lips. How it felt having a very non-feminine person wrapping himself around him, another very non-feminine person (though Kou disagrees). But hearing Sousuke moan in his mouth, Rin couldn't handle whatever he was feeling. 

It was a split second of not knowing if he wanted more or wanted to run away. So, he stopped then, leaning back to process.  The hands in his shirt letting go.

It was quiet. Sousuke's eyes opened and he ga ged  Rin's reaction best he could. "What are you thinking?" 

Rin dropped his hands to his lap and looked at Sou sheepishly. "I think  i'm hard." 

"W-What?!" Sousuke didn't know how to react, and certainly didn't know how to not try to look down. But he did, and Rin's hands were covering his crotch  best he could. Just the thought was putting Sousuke in a tough situation. 

Rin meant to tell him 'don't look' or 'stop looking or I will leave' but he just wasn't feeling like being defensive. He watched Sousuke stare at his hands covering the tent in his sweatpants and slowly took his hands away. 

Sousuke sighed, face red, and looked up. "Are you testing me, now? Because you can either say or do something now, or we can forget this all happened and go to bed." Maybe Rin noticed a little late, but the other male was sweating a light sheen on his neck, and the tips of his ears catching the red from his face. 

"You are too." 

Fuck, Rin's right. "And?" What else could Sou say? 

"We don't have to, but... I'd really like to.." Rin pulled Sou forward, pulling his arms around himself. "Take care of it. We can keep our pants on." 

Sousuke wanted to laugh because they gave each other a simple peck on the lips and now Rin wanted this. "Yeah." He put his mouth back on his and pushed Rin down. The laptop was pushed to the end of the bed as they settled down. "Only because it's you."

Rin licked at his bottom lip, gaining permission to slip inside. Mixing spit with someone honestly has never been this hot for Rin. Maybe it was Sousuke's receptiveness but soon he felt the heat become too much. Without having done anything with his hips yet, Sousuke sat up.

"Lift your arms up, I 'm taking your shirt off." Rin complied without hesitation and let Sou shed his tank top.

"You too." 

Sousuke nodded and did the same, hunching over to fit under the short bunk. "If something's wrong, you'll tell me, right?" He paused just to make sure, only continuing when Rin nodded.

Those smaller hands pulled him down, anxious for something more. He gasped when hips finally ground against each other. The room warmer than five minutes ago. "Keep going." He whispered.

Sousuke closed his eyes, rocking his hips down rhythmically, every time his breath threatening to leave him. Underneath his large frame, his childhood crush was rock hard against him. It was fast and hot and everything Sousuke wished for. 

"Sousuke! I- I need-" The hands moved to his back and gripped till his knuckles were white. 

"What?!" Sousuke grunted out, his erection was slotted beside Rin's and speaking alone was a feat. Seeing that aroused face making it so much worse.

Rin whined, wrapping his legs around Sousuke's, "I need you so much closer!" There was a silent 'please' afterwards that didn't quite make it out. Sou made a whine of his own and wrapped his arms around Rin's waist, burying his head into his shoulder. 

"Yes." He moved then, quick and to the point. It felt so good to have Rin like this. Sweaty, making noises in his ear, his nails scratching lightly at his sides. 

"I can't- Ah!" Rin was painfully hard, he was coming before he even could voice it, and even then, Sousuke paused his thrusting to lean back and keep from brushing against his overly sensitive body. 

"Mn, Sousuke, you didn't- Why'd you stop?" Rin was about to lean back up when Sousuke pushed Rin back down with one hand. 

"T-Turn around." Sousuke was flushed still, not knowing how to exactly tell  Rin  what he wanted. Luckily, Rin was sated enough to flop over to his belly and lean his head to the side. The side glare of Rin's face giving him an 'ok'.

Sousuke pressed his nose into the dip of Rin's back, dragging it up to his neck, inhaling deeply. Rin's back spasmed underneath him. Finally, he lined his erection to the swell of Rin's ass and gave an experimental thrust. "It won't take long." He voiced.

He was honest to Rin as he laid there, taking Sousuke's quick, hurried grinding against his behind, Sousuke came in under a minute. He groaned into Rin's ear, not words, but the best he could. 

He flopped beside Rin tiredly, looking over at the redhead. 

"I'm still..." He took a moment, catching his breath, "I'm still scared, Rin." 

"What? You think I just got off with you because I don't like you back?" He 'tssk'ed with his tongue, "Honestly." 

Sousuke caught the barest hint of the blush that was fading, "I really do care for you, Rin. But, I have bad news."

Rin popped his eyes open fast, "What's the matter?!" 

"I think we're the sex couple from the horror movie now."


End file.
